La dama oscura
by Allissha
Summary: Un detective de Nogata, debe resolver el misterioso secuestro de una joven; pero deberá enfrentar una realidad de lo más diferente: la chica, no es como la ha visto en sueños. Las cosas no serán nada fáciles para Ranma, cuando descubra se ha enamorado de la heredera de una peligrosa organización criminal.
1. En mis sueños

**Ciao:)**

**n_n**

**Heme aquí con este nuevo y no tan nuevo proyecto :) que espero sea de su agrado. Sé que tengo un pendiente y que últimamente me he tomado mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero prometo que estoy en ello; intentándolo, solo que la imaginación se ha perdido de rumbo y esta pequeña historia, es prueba de ello XD**

**Este fragmento, se ha llevado un buen tiempo en el rincón de los escritos, y estas últimas semanas, no pude evitar la tentación de desempolvarlo y dejar fluir las ideas en torno a él. **

**Debo advertirles que esta historia se trata de un UA y OOC, así que están en toda libertad de prescindir de esta lectura, a partir de ahora o en el momento que lo consideren preciso. ¿En qué grado es OOC? Sinceramente, soy bien mala para catalogar mis historias, así que lo dejare a criterio del lector.**

* * *

**»—»**

**La dama oscura**

**Ø**

**» — »» — »» — »» — »**

**Ø**

**En mis sueños**

—

Escucho la grandeza de tu nombre, ser gritado desde lo más recóndito de la tierra, desde el rincón más oscuro de los confines del abismo. El viento susurra impaciente, me pide que tenga cuidado. Debo temer de ti, huir de ti; pero no puedo.

Te conozco en mis sueños, se de ti a través de mis ilusiones. He visto tu rostro, tu mirar y tu sonrisa. Eres maravillosa, llena de alegría e imponente. Tu interior es un misterio lleno de fuego y fortaleza. Eres como el fénix que renace una y otra vez de las cenizas, de las ruinas; pero mucho más grácil y elegante.

Los que te rodean, te ven con los ojos, pero yo te veo con el corazón. Puedo ver a través de ti, a través de tu alma.

Has puesto en ti una barrera de acero impenetrable. Has cubierto tu corazón con una coraza de amargura. Has hecho de ti una fortaleza, un muro invisible que me impide acercarme, a mí, a cualquiera que ose destruir tu imperio.

Seguiré el viento, me dejare llevar por la corriente de los mares, atravesare ríos y conoceré las inclemencias de la naturaleza, y las propias de tus manos; pero jamás me detendré. Te conoceré, porque ese es nuestro destino.

—

—


	2. En mis sueños, Parte II

**—**

Ø

**En mis sueños**

**Ø**

**Parte II**

**—**

**—**

El insistente sonido del móvil me ha sacado de mis sueños, haciéndome abandonar mi lecho con impaciencia. Froto mis ojos un par de veces antes de tomarlo entre mis manos, descubriendo que he perdido la llamada. Con fastidio vuelvo a colocarlo sobre el buró, sin prestarle la menor importancia. Da igual, de todos modos han de volver a llamar. Y como no saberlo, si siempre se trata de trabajo.

Lentamente me meto a la ducha, obligándome a tomar un relajante baño de agua caliente. Todo en espera de despejar mi mente ,y obligar a mis neuronas a reformularme la causa de mi existencia; y así poder traer a mí, esos recuerdos de mis sueños nocturnos.

Cierro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de paz y tranquilidad, mientras las imágenes se pasean una a una, frescas en mi memoria. Puedo ver con claridad cada evento, cada recuerdo, y me lleva a preguntarme de donde he sacado tanta imaginación, para crear ese espacio, ese mundo mientras duermo.

Casi puedo acariciarla, tocar su rostro, posar mi mano sobre su larga cabellera y, nuevamente esas ansias de apoderarme de sus labios me ha invadido. ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible, si tan solo ha sido un sueño, un producto de mi imaginación? ¿Acaso puedo enamorarme de una ilusión? ¡No, claro que no! Tendría que estarme volviendo loco para hacer algo como eso.

Ante mi propia conclusión, nuevamente me cae como un balde de agua fría mi cruel realidad, mi soledad. Todo esto es inaudito, si alguien en la oficina se enterase de todo, seguro terminaría recluido detrás de un frío escritorio, lejos de toda la diversión y la adrenalina.

Muevo la cabeza negando con determinación, no quiero eso. No estoy dispuesto a perder mi motor de vida; después de todo, es lo único real en mi extraño mundo.

—

—

Apenas he comenzado a engullir mi primera ración de arroz, cuando el condenado móvil ha vuelto a ser su escandaloso anuncio. Me pregunto porque no he cambiado aún, esa odiosa melodía que me desquicia. Es ridículo encapricharse por algo que tan solo he escuchado en un sueño, pero a estas alturas, parece ser que me muevo hacia eso precisamente, lo ridículo.

Me llevo la mano a la cabeza y me rasco con impaciencia, frustrado. Tres meses soñando lo mismo, a la misma joven, y ni una sola vez he logrado probar esos imaginarios labios. Nunca me había sentido así, con esa inusual ansia de tenerla como partícipe de mi vida, de mi existencia. Tantas jóvenes que he conocido estos casi veintiséis años de mi vida, y ninguna me había causado tanta atracción como esa inexistente chica.

Pensándolo bien, no recuerdo que alguna vez, haya yo tenido algún mínimo interés por alguna de ellas. Levanto los hombros ante lo obvio, soy un inadaptado social.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres, Ryoga? — pregunto con fastidio a mi interlocutor. Tenía la esperanza que se cansara y dejara de molestar un instante, pero es obvio que he tenido que contestarle —. Estoy en camino — le digo como respuesta a su energúmeno argumento y, dolorosamente, me veo en la necesidad de posponer mi desayuno. Ya después me pasaré a comer algo por ahí me digo, antes de abandonar mi departamento, calculando el tiempo que me tomará llegar a mi destino.

Trece minutos, ese el cálculo que hago. Suficiente para no llegar muy tarde y el jefe no reviente.

—

—

¡Oohh, bien! Me ha llevado más tiempo de lo normal, llegar a la estación. Pero no se podría esperar otra cosa, cuando persigues una ilusión. Debí suponer que perseguir a una chica porque se parecía a la de mis sueños, no era una buena idea; pero en ese momento, ni siquiera lo pensé. ¡Ya ni que! Me digo levantando los hombros. Al final da lo mismo, después de todo, iba a llegar tarde de todas maneras.

Observo a mí alrededor y todos me miran disimuladamente, solo puede significar que el jefe está molesto. ¡Ahh!, ¿a quién rayos le importa?, a mí no. Levanto los hombros y coloco mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos, dejando al descubierto la camisa china de color rojo que tanto me gusta, dirigiéndome despreocupadamente a la oficina de mi superior. No puedo evitar silbar en un claro vestigio, de que no es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación. ¡Ya hasta me sé el protocolo de memoria!

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto despreocupadamente, mientras el hombre detrás del escritorio, me fulmina con la mirada.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Saotome?! — Me increpa a gritos — ¡siete de la mañana! — me dice señalándome el reloj — ¡esa es la hora en que todos deben presentarse a este lugar!

—¡Bah! Como si algo interesante fuera a suceder en mi ausencia. De todos modos, si ese fuera el caso, me llamarían en menos de un pestañeo y yo estaría aquí en menos que eso, y tú no estarías gritándome de esa manera — le respondo despreocupadamente, sentándome de manera relajada, en una de las cómodas sillas frente a él —. Así que dime, ¿de qué se trata esta vez?

El hombre me mira conteniendo su enojo, casi a un punto de estallar. Es evidente que le ha molestado mi falta de respeto y mi descaro.

— Vamos, Ryoga, solo han sido veinte minutos — le digo con un tono amistoso y relajado, incorporándome con una sonrisa arrogante, lo cual parece irritarlo aún más.

— Tienes trabajo, no lo arruines… — declara arrojando sobre el escritorio un folder en color rojo oscuro — y ten un poco de respeto, soy el jefe —. Me declara golpeando ambas palmas en el escritorio, intentando vanamente, recordarme aquel pequeño detalle de la jerarquía.

No puedo evitar reír de medio lado, esto es tonto. Cuando va a entender este idiota, que no importa cuánto me lo repita, seguiré sin llamarlo jefe.

— ¿No te cansas? — le pregunto burlonamente, mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta — ya ha pasado un año y para mi sigues siendo simplemente Ryoga — Le digo girando levemente la cabeza por sobre mi hombro, en espera de un contraataque a mi arrogancia.

— Trabajaras con Kuonji — me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora sí que la he hecho buena! Con lo que odio trabajar con chicas. Solamente puedo resoplar frustrado y abandonar la oficina, dejando atrás a un muy complacido Ryoga.

— ¡Bien hecho, Saotome! — me reprocho por mi inteligencia. Esto es peor que una suspensión.

Daisuke se acerca a mí, y coloca una mano sobre mi hombro en señal de compasión. Al parecer, Hibiki ya lo tenía todo previsto. Ni modo, no me queda de otra que aguantarme. Aún no sé cuánto tiempo he de tolerar esto. No va a ser nada divertido. Las chicas suelen quitarle toda la diversión al trabajo.

Me dejo caer frente al escritorio, y abro la carpeta. Necesito informarme de que se trata esta vez. Una taza de café se postra frente a mí, obligándome a levantar la mirada, para observar su portadora.

— ¡Kuonji!

— Despierta, Saotome, tenemos trabajo — declara con una sonrisa, empujando levemente la taza frente a mí.

— Gracias — no puedo evitar sonreírle ampliamente, ante su gesto. Pero eso no significa, que me agrade la idea de que sea mi compañera.

La observo tomar asiento a mi lado, acomodándose el blazer. Para ser bonita, parece un chico enfundado en ese traje. No puedo evitar sonreír ante mi pensamiento, levantando la taza de café, para poder sorber el vital líquido con alto contenido en cafeína, que me ayudara a comenzar mi día.

— ¿Qué tenemos? — le pregunto impaciente, ella ya debe estar tanto del caso y me ahorraría la aburrida lectura.

— Dos chicas de posición social, un aparente secuestro express. Al salir de un bar, noquean a una abandonándola y se llevan a la otra. Dos días después, la incauta amiga; una chica de procedencia china, reconoce a uno de los tipos en un antro, lo sigue y se enfrenta a él. El resultado… otro secuestro en tan solo cuatro días. El jefe ya no cree que se trate de un secuestro xpress. Al parecer, ella era blanco — me dice al momento que paso la página del expediente, y no puedo evitar escupir mi café. Apenas y alcancé a ladear la cabeza para no mojar los documentos.

No puedo evitar abrir los ojos enormemente, producto de la sorpresa; mientras sostengo aquella fotografía entre mis manos. La observo firmemente, estupefacto, casi al borde del colapso. Esto es simplemente imposible.

Mi compañera me mira extrañada, enarcando las cejas, con expresión de asco ante lo que acabo de hacer.

— ¿Sucede algo? — me pregunta incorporándose, para arrebatarme el expediente con brusquedad y cerciorarse de que no lo he arruinado.

— Na-nada — respondo negando con la cabeza. Me mira incrédula, no conforme con mi respuesta, y no la culpo— Necesito aire — le digo dispuesto a incorporarme, y dejarla con la duda. Pero no logro completar mi objetivo, porque una joven se planta frente a los dos.

— No hay tiempo para descansos — dice mirándome con una seriedad aplastante — la seguridad de mi cliente, está en sus manos.

— ¿Quién es usted? — interrogo a la castaña, enfundada en un elegante y femenino traje sastre.

— Nabiki Tendo, mucho gusto — se presenta con una sonrisa, y sin que nadie se lo ofrezca, toma asiento cruzando las piernas, con gracia y elegancia. Indiscutiblemente, esta chica es linda. Lástima por ella, no me agradan los abogados.

— Bien, señorita Tendo — le digo con sorna— ¿Por qué no deja que los profesionales, se encarguen del trabajo sucio?

Ella tan solo sonríe con picardía, mientras se incorpora, poniéndose de pie. Ni una sola muestra de turbación hay en sus facciones. Otra en su lugar, se habría ofendido ante mi comentario. No es que quiera menospreciarla, pero nadie hace tan bien su trabajo, como yo.

— Esto, detectives — dice mirándome fijamente, retándome, sin disolver su sonrisa un solo instante — es algo personal — se aleja de nosotros con parsimonia, ha dejado en claro, su posición dentro del caso.

Esta chica me sorprende, debo reconocer que es realmente sagaz. Demasiado para mi gusto. No puedo evitar resoplar contrariado, ya tengo suficiente de chicas por el día de hoy.

— Fiuu, esta abogada, es todo un caso — le declaró a mi compañera, de forma entusiasta. Para mí, esto es la guerra. Ningún abogado que se haga respetar, se ha metido alguna vez con Ranma Saotome. Una sonrisa maliciosa adorna mi rostro, y mi compañera me observa negando con la cabeza. Mi fama de hacer rabiar a los defensores privados, es bien conocida en la oficina — Vamos, Kuonji, hora de la diversión — le digo dejándola atrás.

—

—

Después de pasar por lo más importante para mí: un desayuno y unos bocadillos de reserva, nos dirigimos a la escena del crimen, en busca de pistas. Hemos interrogado a los testigos, y es muy extraño. Nadie parece saber nada, pero mi experiencia, me dice que algo ocultan. No sé lo que es, pero lo voy a averiguar.

Decidimos recurrir a la familia de la chica, para recabar mayores datos. Saber más acerca de ella y su rutina, nos ayudará. Pero curiosamente, me encuentro más que sorprendido. Estoy anonadado. La residencia de la joven, es en el barrio de Nerima, al sur de donde vivo. Su familia, según nuestras investigaciones, es dueña del dojo Tendo; uno de los mejores de la ciudad.

No sé porque, pero ese nombre me suena de algo.

Decido no tomarle la mayor importancia, eso, es irrelevante en estos momentos. Tengo un caso que resolver y, hasta ahora, no ha habido uno que me lleve más de una semana. Este, no será la diferencia me digo orgulloso.

— ¿Me vas a decir que sucede? — me pregunta mi compañera. Al parecer, no quedo conforme con lo sucedido en la mañana. Me maldigo interiormente, por haberme dejado turbar de esa manera, no puedo decirle nada, eso es meramente personal — ¿conoces a la chica? — vuelve a preguntar ante mi silencio.

— Tranquila, Kuonji, no es nada irrelevante con el caso. Y no la conozco — le respondo, con una sonrisa confiada — Es solo que la chica, es linda.

Enarca las cejas, desconfiando de mi palabra; mientras me estudia meticulosamente. No tengo fama de andar tras las mujeres, soy un alma solitaria y libre, y eso, no hace muy creíble lo que digo de ella. Segundos después, la veo relajarse. Indudablemente, he sido convincente y me ha creído. Aún no he perdido mi toque, eso queda más que claro.

— Algo pasa contigo, no sé qué es, pero te sugiero que lo mantengas al margen — me amenaza. Al parecer, no está totalmente convencida, y teme que comprometa nuestro caso.

Una hermosa joven de aspecto dulce abre la puerta de la residencia, dando por zanjada la conversación. No puedo evitar suspirar aliviado, es mi día de suerte. Lo que menos quiero, es que mi compañera me descubra. Sería el hazme reír de los compañeros. Ya casi puedo imaginar a Daisuke y Hiroshi burlándose ¡Diablos! como si no tuviera mayores problemas, para estar pensando en chicas. Esos dos, son unos casanovas sin remedio, no entienden lo problemáticas que son las mujeres. No es que yo haya tenido una alguna vez, pero tampoco, tengo intenciones de tener una.

La joven ha resultado ser la hermana de la víctima, y después de presentarse, nos ha conducido al interior de la residencia. La casa es increíblemente amplia, con una decoración muy tradicional y elegante. No es algo que una familia común costearía. Ahora, creo comprender el motivo del secuestro. Recompensa, nada más que recompensa. Casi siempre es así: detrás de un secuestro, hay un motivo económico. Y al parecer, esta vez no es la excepción.

Un hombre de cabello largo en color negro, ingresa a la pequeña, pero elegante sala. Esta enfundado en un gi color negro, que por muy sencillo que parece, realmente es muy caro, de buena calidad. Se ve a simple vista, que no se trata de un hombre común y corriente, debe ser alguien dedicado a los negocios.

— Buenas tardes, detectives ¿En qué puedo servirles?— nos saluda cortésmente, dándonos la bienvenida con una reverencia. La chica de momentos antes, ha vuelto con una bandeja de té. Es muy simpática y amable, en apariencia, opuesta a la chica de la fotografía. Hay varias fotografías de ella en aquella sala, y en todas, siempre tiene la misma expresión: fría, calculadora, ruda, parece enojada; pero en sus ojos, hay algo que no me puedo explicar.

— Muy buenas tardes, señor Tendo — esa ha sido mi compañera. Yo, prefiero analizar la situación, no estoy dispuesto a dejar, que nada se me escape de las manos — Somos los detectives Kuonji y Saotome, encargados del caso de su hija. Quisiéramos hacerle unas preguntas.

El hombre parece turbarse al principio, pero inmediatamente se relaja. Parece muy tranquilo, demasiado como para estar preocupado por su hija. En definitiva, algo raro está sucediendo, en torno a este caso. La familia de aquella joven, está demasiado tranquila. La reacción del señor Tendo, no es algo normal en un caso de secuestro.

— Dígame, señor Tendo, ¿han intentado contactarle después del secuestro? — lo interrogo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, en busca de cualquier indicio que nos pueda servir. Para mí, en estos momentos, la familia de la víctima, ha pasado a ser la principal sospechosa.

— No — contesta el hombre con firmeza, llevando la taza de té a su boca. Al parecer, está acostumbrado a enfrentar interrogantes sin turbarse o ponerse nervioso — mi hija suele salir sin avisar, y desaparecer durante días. Es una chica activa y muy fuerte. Un alma libre — me declara con orgullo, anulando mi siguiente pregunta. Es como si advirtiera, mi siguiente movimiento.

¡Lo que me faltaba, otro astuto más con quien lidiar!

Mi compañera comienza a hacer preguntas de rutina, como: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? Los lugares que la joven solía frecuentar, amistades, novio…

¿Novio? ¡Rayos, eso no me lo esperaba! Esa simple palabra, me ha turbado. Los celos me han invadido, y estoy seguro, que se puede apreciar en la rigidez de mis facciones. Intento relajarme para no parecer obvio. No sé porque debo sentir celos, ni siquiera conozco a la chica. ¿Qué me puede importar a mí, si tiene novio? Es algo por demás ilógico.

Carraspeo un par de veces e intento continuar con el interrogatorio. Le hago preguntas un poco personales a su hermana, y no puedo evitar entusiasmarme al escuchar acerca de ella. Este caso me está afectando. Si no fuera tan orgulloso, declinaría a resolverlo de una buena vez.

Al salir de la residencia, no puedo evitar sentir un alivio, pero me ha quedado una extraña sensación. Estoy seguro que el padre de la chica, me estuvo observando más de lo esperado. Hay algo que no nos está diciendo.

—

—

Me dejo caer en mi cómodo sofá, cerrando los ojos. Estoy agotado y agobiado. Han sido demasiadas emociones para un día. Ese maldito sueño, se ha convertido en una real y autentica molestia. Comienzo a sospechar, que este trabajo no será como los otros.

Me llevo una mano al interior del blazer, y extraigo la fotografía de aquella hermosa chica. No parece tener nada especial, por lo que no entiendo por qué me siento así cuando la miro. Me incorporo, apoyando mis antebrazos sobre mis rodillas, sosteniendo la foto delante de mí. No entiendo como aquella chica que tan solo solía ver en mis sueños, ha resultado ser la víctima de un secuestro, que yo debo resolver.

Debo reconocer que esta situación, me tiene inquieto. Nadie parece saber nada, y quien sí, ha decido callar. El novio de ella, un tal Shinnosuke, es un idiota. Ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que la vio. Sin embargo, esos hombres que lo acompañaban, se me han hecho de lo más extraños. Este caso, se me está complicando.

¡Rayos! Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Es la primera vez, que no obtengo nada en un día de investigación.

—

—

¡Oh bien!, lo que me temía. Me he quedado dormido y he vuelto a caer en ese extraño sueño. Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con el caso de secuestro. No importa, estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo, dejándome conducir a ese mundo fantástico.

Aquella hermosa chica, me espera como siempre, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Me cautiva cada vez que me sonríe de esa forma, tan ampliamente, tan hipnótica. Me acerco a ella sonriéndole seductoramente y un extraño sonrojo, ha acudido a mi rostro.

— ¡Has venido! — susurra emocionada, correspondiendo al mismo sentimiento albergado en mi corazón.

Su voz es tan dulce que parece un ángel cargado de inocencia, hecha para mí. Acaricio su rostro con el dorso de mi mano y coloco un mechón detrás de su oreja, pasando mis dedos por sus finos labios. La miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos chocolate que me invitan a perderme en ellos, a descubrir lo que ocultan, y que parecen llamarme con desesperación.

Ella misma, parece comprender lo que yo: somos almas gemelas, dispuestas a encontrarse. Pero yo quiero descubrir más allá, quiero saber sus secretos, quiero dejarme llevar por esa extraña sensación de inquietud que me invade cada que la veo.

— Debes tener cuidado… — murmura con suavidad y preocupación, por lo que la miro extrañado. En respuesta, me regala una sonrisa y una mirada inocente, antes de terminar de hablar — de mí.

— Porqué habría de tenerlo — le digo con una sonrisa cómplice, no como pregunta, sino como una aclaración de que no estoy dispuesto a dejar, que nada me aleje de ella.

Ella me sonríe complacida y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, me inclino hacía ella, dispuesto a probar esos suaves labios que he ansiado durante estos tres meses, desde que ha comenzado mi tortura. Pero una vez más, se ha desvanecido y he despertado bruscamente.

—

—

Me estoy volviendo loco, pero esto solo ha logrado atraer más mi atención y entusiasmo.

¡Al fin un reto! Debo encontrarla.


	3. Prisionera en un Hoyo

Ø

**Prisionera en un hoyo**

Ø

**—**

**—**

Cuatro días, ¡cuatro terribles y aburridos días! Nada ha sucedido desde que estos idiotas han osado secuestrarme. Solo han logrado acrecentar mi ira, al traer a Shampoo aquí. Hubiera sido más fácil si no la hubieran logrado capturar. Con las dos metidas aquí dentro, nuestro escape se ha complicado. No puedo confiar en nadie más para hacer el trabajo, todos son unos ineptos. Es increíble que mi mano derecha y mejor amiga, haya terminado igual que yo, atrapada en este horrendo lugar. Es la mejor de las guerreras, ¿cómo ha sido esto posible?

— Calmarte un poco ¿quieres? Estarme mareando con tantas vueltas, Akane — sí, esa ha sido Shampoo, con su curiosa forma de hablar. Aun no domina por completo el idioma, a pesar de que ya lleva mucho tiempo en este país. Le reprocho con la mirada y ella solo sonríe — no dejas pensar a Shampoo.

— ¿Por lo menos sabes donde esta Mouse? — le pregunto cruzándome de brazos, en espera de que por lo menos el tarado de su novio, este haciendo algo por ayudarnos.

— No saber, ese cegatón no entender las indicaciones que haberle dado — ha fruncido el ceño molesta, ante la torpeza del joven chino. Para ser un maestro de las armas ocultas, es un completo desastre cuando no usa sus anteojos.

Un suspiro ha escapado de mis labios, todo depende de nosotras y de nadie más. Me ha quedado claro, que mi gente no está capacitada para nada. Pero ya me escucharan cuando este de regreso, esto no se quedará sin castigo. Empezando por el idiota de Tatewaki, el responsable de todo esto.

— ¿Lograste investigar cómo? — le pregunto con seriedad. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

— Hinako Ninomiya — debo reconocer que la respuesta me ha sorprendido y estoy segura que mi rostro lo demuestra, porque Shampoo se ha puesto de pie golpeando con las palmas, la mesa frente a nosotras — ser más que una profesora, Akane.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? — vuelvo a preguntar, no muy convencida — su apariencia…

— No dejarte engañar — me interrumpe visiblemente molesta — Shampoo haber tenido oportunidad de enfrentar, antes de terminar aquí — me dice apretando los puños.

— Ya veo — entiendo perfectamente lo que me está diciendo y confío en su criterio. Se lo difícil que es para ella como amazona, ser vencida de esta forma; con demasiada facilidad — Nos ocuparemos de ella — le digo con seriedad.

— Hace mucho que no sonreír — me dice intentando relajar el ambiente, y hacer nuestra situación mucho más fácil para las dos. Solo puedo mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, sin siquiera una mueca en mi rostro. Ella tiene razón, ya no sonrío. Por lo menos no, desde que estuvimos en el instituto.

— Tener que olvidar, tu saber que no ser posible… pertenecer a Kasumi — me hace ver con una sonrisa. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, tiene toda la razón.

— Lo sé, Shampoo…lo sé — le digo en un suspiro, aunque ella me conoce, aún no sabe del todo lo que en realidad hay dentro de mí, no todo le he dicho —. En realidad, ya no me importa, hace mucho que dejo de importarme — ella me mira con extrañez en sus facciones — Tu y yo, somos las únicas que podemos estar al frente de la organización. Nabiki es astuta, pero no tiene fuerza física.

— Ya haber pensado que suceder si un día…

— ¡Ni lo menciones! — le digo furiosa, antes de relajarme y suspirar ante lo que voy a decir — con Shinnosuke no haya nada —. No es que me importe, pero es la realidad y tengo que dejárselo en claro. Después de todo, es mi amiga, y ella me conoce más que nadie.

— No referir a Shinnosuke — me dice e inevitablemente, abro los ojos sorprendida por lo que ha dicho, sin terminar de entender del todo a que se refiere. Aunque sospecho que sabe que algo me pasa.

— No sé a qué te refieres, Shampoo — declaró sentándome sobre la cama de la habitación, y miró por aquella ventana llena de barrotes.

— No ser tonta, Akane. Ya haber notado que algo pasar contigo. Ser obvio — solo puedo mirarla fijamente, mientras sonríe con malicia — es por ese sueño…

— ¡Pesadilla, Shampoo, pesadilla! — la interrumpo bruscamente corrigiéndola — en todo caso, es solo un sueño.

— Nunca saber, eso poder asegurar. Abuela decir…

El sonido brusco de la puerta al abrirse, nos has interrumpido. Y con la mayor rapidez posible, nos hemos puesto de pie y colocado en posición de pelea. Tan solo podemos observar como Tatewaki y sus hombres, se nos plantan de frente, obstruyendo la salida. Me sonríe de una forma, que solo puede causarme asco y desprecio.

— Mi hermosa Akane, ¿hasta cuándo decidirás estar aquí encerrada? — me dice con altanería. A este tipo, no lo paso ni un poco. No sabe aceptar un no por respuesta.

— Ya te lo dije, Kuno; cuando salga de aquí, me las pagarás — lo amenazó con seriedad, con el ceño fruncido, dejando ver todo mi enojo hacia su persona. Él se acerca a mí, demasiado para mi gusto.

— Diosa de mi alma, amor de mi vida, ¿porque no aceptas nuestro destino? — su voz y su argumento tan ridículo, me crispan los nervios — Tu y yo, debemos estar juntos, unir nuestras familias y…

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! — detengo su repulsivo intento de abrazarme, con un rodillazo en su entrepierna, y una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro.

Su grupo de rufianes, se ha puesto en posición de contraataque, dispuestos a desquitar la afrenta en contra de su líder; pero nos son los únicos, Shampoo y yo, estamos listas. No hay nada más interesante en este momento, que una batalla. Todo esto me recuerda a mis días en el instituto. Mi rostro es el más serio de toda la habitación, los guardias se mueven dispuestos a atacar, pero él levanta una mano en señal de apaciguarlos. Esa odiosa sonrisa sigue ahí, en su rostro, muy a pesar del dolor que esta sintiendo. Se incorpora con ayuda de uno de sus hombres y me sonríe, regalándome una mirada lasciva.

La familia Kuno, siempre ha querido destruir a la nuestra y tomar el control de la organización, pero no estoy dispuesta a permitirlo. Como heredera, estoy dispuesta a luchar para impedirlo. El problema es que el idiota de Kuno, se ha encaprichado conmigo, con el argumento de estar enamorado de mí, y yo de él.

— Hermano, no sé porque aun conservas con vida a esta plebeya. Sin ella, tenemos el camino libre para tomar su territorio — dice Kodachi con una risa tan horrible que me vuelve loca. La hermana de Kuno, es realmente insoportable. Intento abalanzarme sobre ella, pero Shampoo me detiene. Solo me queda observar, la sonrisa burlona de la rosa negra.

— Piénsalo un poca más detenidamente, mi amada. No tienes más opción, mi hermana se está impacientando — me dice al momento que se da la vuelta para retirarse. Claramente puedo ver al grupo que ha salido.

— Ese viejo traidor de Happosai — murmuro molesta — Mikado y Asuza no son contrincantes de cuidado, pero Happosai y Ninomiya… — le digo a Shampoo, mirándola con decisión. Ella parece comprender y asiente de la misma manera, recordándome, que puedo contar con ella para enfrentarlos.

— Y siempre sonrío — le digo más relajada, con una sonrisa y con un leve tono juguetón. Claro, esa expresión, solo me ha durado unos segundos antes de volver a retomar la seriedad, que me ha caracterizado estos casi seis años.

— No ser boba, saber que no referir a eso...— me dice sonriente.

Por supuesto que entiendo a qué se refiere, pero decidido no prestarle importancia. La veo tirarse sobre el colchón, tarareando una melodía china que apenas entiendo.

Solamente puedo imitarla y recostarme, en espera de la oportunidad para el contraataque. Estoy segura que se presentara. En todo caso, contamos con que Taro regrese a tiempo de su viaje. Con Shinnosuke no puedo contar, apenas y recuerda quien soy o quién es él. Me sorprende que siga dentro de la organización y me alegro por ello, su fuerza nos es de gran ayuda.

Y Mouse…ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.

Vuelvo a retomar mi actitud impaciente de hace momentos, es imposible mantenerse tranquila cuando se es prisionera. Si tan solo hubiera la mínima posibilidad de escapar…es tonto seguir intentando concentrarme, lo único que puedo mantener en mente, es aquella sonrisa. Ni siquiera conozco su rostro, nunca le he visto, pero me ha inquietado.

**—**

**—**


	4. Seppuku

Ø

**Seppuku**

Ø

—

—

Otro día más de investigación, ya llevamos tres y los avances son muy precarios. Para alegría del jefe, he estado llegando más que temprano a la oficina. No es que me interese la puntualidad, pero este caso, se está convirtiendo en una obsesión para mí. No importa cuánto intente apartarlo de mis pensamientos, no se aleja, y todo va en dirección a aquella chica que no me ha permitido dormir con tranquilidad.

Hemos hablado con el doctor de la familia, el cual ha resultado ser el esposo de la hermana mayor, y simplemente me ha inquietado aún más. Su forma de describir a Akane, me ha supuesto una inquietud mayor a la de antes de saber siquiera que existía. ¡Sí, se llama Akane Tendo! al fin he podido darle un nombre a aquel rostro que me ha costado mi tranquilidad.

— Vamos, Saotome, no puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera — ¡esa voz! Esa chica ya comienza a hartarme. Me ha resultado no ser solamente la abogada, sino también la hermana mediana de la víctima y todo un dolor de cabeza. Me ha vendido cada miga de pistas que ha podido, es un milagro que aún no me haya sacado unos buenos yenes, tan solo por respirar. Creo que está a un paso, de comenzar a cobrarme por mi existencia.

La veo arrojar un folder marrón sobre el escritorio y, solamente puedo mirarla con desconfianza. Sin querer me he llevado la mano a la bolsa del pantalón, palpando la billetera, con un extremo dolor por lo que viene. La joven frente a mí, me mira con diversión, soltando una sonora carcajada.

Yo no le veo la gracia, por lo que he fruncido el ceño molesto.

— No todo es negocio — me dice sonriente. Enarco las cejas con incredulidad, después de tres días de chantajes, ¿Por qué habría de creerle? — es mi hermanita la que está en problemas ¿recuerdas?

— Tu eres la que lo ha olvidado — le contesto con desdén.

— El gran Ranma Saotome, resulto ser un sentimental — me dice con burla.

— No soy un sentimental, tú eres una molestia — le reclamo, dejándome caer sobre la silla — eres muy avara, Nabiki Tendo.

— Gracias — me dice sonriente, dejándome estupefacto por su desfachatez. No quiero saber cómo es realmente la otra chica, seguro será un dolor de cabeza o una niña mimada.

— ¡Saotome! Debemos irnos — Kuonji ha aparecido justo a tiempo, para rescatarme de un próximo dolor de cabeza. Una migraña, eso es lo que terminare obteniendo con esta abogada.

— ¿Qué tenemos? — pregunto con una sonrisa agradecida.

— Suicidio aparente — responde mirándome de reojo, sin un ápice de importancia a mi calvario económico — estas a nada de perder tu departamento — me dice con diversión.

— jaja, no le veo lo divertido al asunto — me quejo con un deje de ironía, mientras internamente, deseo volver el tiempo atrás y no llegar tarde aquel día, cuando las mujeres se metieron en mi vida.

Si mi madre se enterara de mis pensamientos, seguro se sentiría decepcionada. Pero ya lo había dicho antes, las mujeres son problemáticas. Solo hay que ver en lo que han convertido mi mundo en tan solo tres días. Mi compañera haciéndose la graciosa con sus comentarios; la hermana de la víctima, con sus chantajes y sutil ironía; y esa chica Tendo, atormentándome a todo momento, metiéndose en mi cabeza, en mis pensamientos.

Una sonrisa boba ha adornado mi rostro, sigo pensando que es linda.

—

—

En menos tiempo del que cualquiera del equipo esperase, nos hemos presentado a la escena del crimen; el parque central del barrio de Nerima, uno de los barrios más tranquilos de la prefectura de Tokio. El supuesto suicidio de un hombre joven, descubierto por un grupo de estudiantes que han decidido saltarse sus clases en el instituto. Estoy seguro que con esto, han aprendido la lección y se lo pensaran antes de volver a faltar. Aunque no es que me importe, recuerdo no haber sido devoto de la educación.

El caso no deja de ser supuesto suicidio, hasta que el forense declare lo contrario; pero no puedo evitar pensar que será fácil. Estos casos, muy rara vez suelen complicarse de alguna manera, por lo que mantengo mi actitud confiada. No puede ser peor que el de secuestro, en el que inútilmente, he invertido demasiado tiempo sin conseguir nada favorable. Todo apunta a que es un caso cerrado, con las mínimas investigaciones para elaborar un informe, dar parte a la familia y dar por concluida nuestra labor.

—

—

Apenas hemos ingresado al área de la escena, Hiroshi se me ha acercado a darme los informes recabados de la investigación hasta el momento. Lo escucho con atención y el rostro serio, como suelo ser cuando estoy trabajando en este tipo de casos. Al parecer, un hombre joven de aproximados veintiséis años, de complexión delgada y débil, estatura promedio y dudosamente saludable, ha decidido recurrir a una forma fácil de escape. No puedo evitar pensar que es realmente extraño, muy a mi pesar. Si el tipo quería suicidarse, ¿por qué no hacerlo en la comodidad de su hogar? ¿Por qué hacerlo en medio del parque? Si bien es cierto que está en un área apartada, no deja de ser un lugar público.

Me acerco al forense que se encuentra evaluando el cuerpo del occiso y cruzo unas cuantas palabras con él, relacionados al estado del difunto.

— Herida punzocortante a la altura del esternón —me dice examinando detenidamente la herida del tipo. Me inclino a una muy corta distancia, para poder observar el cadáver con mayor facilidad.

Mi sorpresa es mayúscula, cuando al fin puedo ver la identidad de la víctima, dejándome en claro que no será tan sencillo como pensé. Lejos de resolverse con facilidad, este caso se ha complicado de la peor manera, pasando a formar parte del otro.

—Ese es...—escuchó la voz de mi compañera a mi lado, inclinada de la misma manera que yo, y con una pose para nada femenina. ¡Sí!, ella acaba de comprobar lo mismo que yo. Este caso, de alguna manera está ligado al secuestro de la hija menor de Soun Tendo.

—Hikaru Gosunkugi, vocero de la familia Tendo—termino lo que ella estaba pensando en decir.

— No se trata de un suicidio — menciono casualmente, en base a mi análisis y los datos del forense, mientras mis ojos vagan por el cuerpo y su entorno, analizando cada detalle. No puedo permitirme errores.

— Las heridas auto infringidas como intento de, o suicidio; son generalmente cortaduras limpias, ya que el suicida tirará su cabeza hacia atrás, estirando la piel antes de producir el corte letal —. Me explica reafirmando mi teoría — El arma, un sai. En un ritual de seppuku, se habría utilizado un tanto. La víctima, no tiene apariencia samurái o de alguien que practique las artes marciales, parece más una persona común y corriente…

—¡Rayos!— mascullo molesto. Por el extraño interés que aquel hombre demostró en la chica, se había convertido en el sospechoso número uno en el secuestro de la susodicha. Ahora, me he quedado sin el sospechoso principal, y con un caso de asesinato, que a juzgar por la herida y la posición del cadáver, se trata de una ejecución. Esto solo puede estar vinculado con la mafia y un posible ajuste de cuentas. Estoy más que seguro que mi caso acaba de complicarse más de lo esperado.

Si este sujeto tenía que ver con el secuestro de la chica Tendo, solo hay dos posibilidades: primera, la chica está muerta; segunda, se encuentra encerrada y escondida en algún lugar y este tipo se ha llevado el secreto a la tumba. Pero estoy seguro que ella sigue con vida y debo encontrarla. Puedo sentirla.

—

—

Volvimos a la estación, dispuestos a reunir las pocas piezas con las que contamos. Durante estos tres días, solamente hemos encontrados misterios sobre misterios. Curiosamente, la familia y conocidos de la chica, incluyendo su círculo social de amigas, no sabe nada.

Según nuestras investigaciones, la china es la más allegada a ella. Reportes de las entrevistas, han apuntado a que la víctima depositaba su confianza en aquella joven. Comienzo a comprender la razón del secuestro de la extranjera; era la única que podría proporcionarnos la información necesaria para el rescate y la identificación de los raptores. Sin embargo, hay cosas que aún están inconclusas.

Ahora veo con más necesidad, la razón de localizar al novio de la china; pero parece haber sido tragado por la tierra, y el novio, ese tal Shinnosuke, es un inepto.

No sé por qué me molesta tanto, pero no puedo evitar desear que se aleje de ella. Inevitablemente, he fruncido el ceño al saber que él tiene algo con ella, y sin querer, mi mirada se posa sobre aquel folder marrón que Nabiki Tendo me dejara. Vaciló unos momentos antes de tomarlo entre mis manos. Estoy seguro que si lo abro, me va a costar mi salario de la semana o peor aún, del mes.

—¿No piensas abrirlo? — me pregunta Kuonji con impaciencia y una sonrisa divertida y burlona. Sabe el dilema al que me enfrento, y ella solo puede reírse de ello. Claro, es la única en toda la estación, a la que no ha chantajeado y de la que esa abogada, no ha obtenido ni un solo Yen.

—Crees que quiero quedarme sin nada en la billetera— le digo molesto, y ella solo parece divertirse más.

—Te recuerdo que debemos ser profesionales, nuestra prioridad es la víctima — me dice con seriedad, recordándome la razón por la que hacemos este trabajo. No puedo evitar bufar molesto y derrotado, tiene toda la razón, debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a la joven —¿Acaso temes perder tu departamento a manos de Tendo? — se burla. No lo hace de una manera maliciosa, sino más bien divertida y juguetona, dejando ver que se trata de una chica a pesar de todo — o, ¿no te importa rescatar a esa chica?

—Tenemos trabajo — le digo abriendo el folder, dando por zanjado el tema. Su mirada curiosa se posa sobre mí, analizándome, intentando buscar algo evidente en mi actitud. Solo puedo evitar ignorarla. No puedo dejar que se dé cuenta de mi interés en la chica, en Akane.

Eso, sería mi perdición ante la división. Mi fama de solitario e inadaptado, terminaría en burla.

Vuelvo mi atención a los documentos, es hora de trabajar en serio.

—

—

Estoy sorprendido, esta es más información de la que podría haber esperado. Llevamos meses intentando acercarnos más a los Kuno, para poder investigar negocios ilícitos de esa organización. La familia Kuno es líder de una de las pandillas más peligrosas de Japón, que aunque no se comparan a la Yakuza, ha estado ocasionando varios disturbios a lo largo del país.

No entiendo como esta abogada, ha logrado conseguir toda esta información. Son los puntos de encuentro y reuniones de los hermanos Kuno. Hasta el registro medico de los principales miembros de la organización, se encuentra en estos documentos.

Esto es más de lo que hubiera esperado y creo que le haré una pequeña visita al rayo Azul, líder de los Relámpago Azul.

Aunque esto, no aleja en lo más mínimo mi curiosidad por la familia Tendo. Tarde o temprano, descubriré lo que están ocultando, y comenzaré por localizar a Mouse, el novio de la amazona y a Pantimedias Taro, el administrador de la familia Tendo. Estoy seguro que ellos saben algo.

—

—


	5. Esa chica

Ø

**Esa chica**

Ø

—

—

— ...¿por qué estás tan callado? — El sonido de su suave voz me ha hecho levantar la mirada, enfocando su rostro. Me mira regalándome una cautivadora sonrisa. De aquellas a las que ya me he hecho adicto.

—Akane...yo...esto — apenas y he podido balbucear unas cuantas palabras, y ni una sola, ha expresado lo que pienso. —Ella debe saberlo— me digo internamente. Debo decirle lo que realmente quiero.

— Esta no es la forma...yo prefiero... — sus ojos castaños se han posado sobre los míos, desarmándome por completo, anulando cada palabra que tenía pensado decir. Me ha acorralado en la profundidad de su mirada, esperando con curiosidad el movimiento de mis labios. Pero hay algo más que curiosidad, sus ojos se han tornado tristes y ha roto esa conexión, que se había instaurado entre los dos.

— ¿Tan importante es? — Ha preguntado repentinamente, sin dejarme continuar. Sus ojos se han posado sobre sus manos en su regazo, las cuales juegan con aquel ramito de flores de ciruelo que le he obsequiado minutos antes. Aun sin decirle nada, creo que ha entendido a lo que me refiero— yo lo prefiero así —me dice con un tono triste y melancólico, que me duele.

— No lo entiendes — le digo levantando mis ojos hacia el resto de las flores, que aun posan majestuosas sobre aquel árbol que nos cobija bajo la fresca tarde, en algún lugar de Nerima—no es suficiente, y de algún modo, quiero que sea real...

— ¡Pero es real...! — dice inquieta, e intento comprender su pensar y su sentir — más real de lo que pudiera ser —la miró interrogante y lleno de curiosidad, y ella parece percatarse de ello, porque ha formado en sus labios una sonrisa forzada y triste, tal y pareciera una mueca de desilusión —Tienes que dejarlo...

— ¡No!— declaro firmemente —dime, Akane, ¿a qué le temes?

—A mí —Me dice con dolor, pero con una profunda serenidad, que me ha sorprendido. Sin embargo, aun a pesar de todo, una sonrisa sincera se ha formado en su rostro — Esto, nosotros, aquí —me dice mirándome fijamente y colocando mi mano sobre su pecho, donde claramente, puedo sentir sus latidos —...es real. No lo dudes.

Puedo entender perfectamente lo que me ha querido decir con ese gesto, yo lo siento de la misma manera.

En un autoreflejo, me he dejado envolver por ese cúmulo de emociones, y he llevado mi mano a su rostro, acariciándolo con ternura. La veo cerrar los ojos, dejándose mimar, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ser egoísta, deseando tenerla a mi lado, en mi mundo.

El viento ha soplado con fuerza sobre nosotros, revolviéndole el cabello y dejando caer un mechón rebelde sobre su rostro, el cual acomodo con delicadeza detrás de su oreja, colocando aquel ramito, en ese mismo lugar.

Es increíblemente hermosa, y esas pequeñas flores blancas detrás de su oreja, han contrastado a la perfección con el color de sus mechones.

—No puedo dejarlo— le aseguro más decidido que nunca, y sin dejar de acariciar el contorno de su barbilla, se la he tomado entre mis dedos, acercándola a mí; a mis labios. Estoy más que dispuesto a probar los suyos.

—

—

El sonido insistente del timbre, me ha sacado de mi profundo trance, haciéndome enfadar. Al abrir mis ojos, solamente me he dado cuenta de una cosa: una vez más, todo ha sido un sueño, nada más que un sueño. Aquel maravilloso momento y ese punto culmine; en el casi he podido probar esos labios, no han sido más que una ilusión.

Vuelvo a escuchar ese horrible sonido, al que en estos momentos, le he agarrado un terrible recelo, y no puedo hacer más que maldecir mi suerte. Es increíble, pero parece que estoy destinado a ser interrumpido siempre… en ese preciso momento.

Me muevo con parsimonia, casi trastabillando en el proceso, dirigiéndome hacía la puerta. Mi mal humor es más que evidente, por lo que ni siquiera me molesto en hacerle saber a ese impertinente, que estoy en camino. En lo único que puedo pensar, es en la forma que le haré pagar tal interrupción.

— ¡Ranma!

— ¿Mamá?

Estoy anonadado al ver a mi madre aquí, en mi departamento. Esta visita, es totalmente inesperada, y nada buena para mi peculiar estado.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! — resoplo inaudible, mientras observo con desanimo, como se adentra y se pierde con rumbo a la cocina. Veo a mi padre pasar frente a mí, y acomodarse en el mullido sofá, apoderándose del control remoto.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — le pregunto a mi padre, arrebatándole el control de las manos, y con una molestia realmente evidente. No es que me moleste la presencia de mi madre, mi mal humor no es con ella, sino contra ese maravilloso anhelo que no he logrado alcanzar. Mi propio cerebro se ha vuelto en mi contra; creando estas alucinaciones que me están haciendo perder la cordura, y transportándome cada noche, a este mundo paralelo del que a cada minuto que pasa, ya no quiero salir.

—Tu madre estaba preocupada — me dice sin importancia, arrebatándome de vuelta el control.

— ¡Oh, pero que linda chica! Querido es bellísima — escucho la emocionada voz de mi madre desde la cocina. Solo puedo fruncir el ceño somnoliento y confundido, sin saber quién está más dormido. Al parecer ella, puesto que no se de lo que está hablando. En lo que a mi concierne, no hay ninguna chica en la cocina — ¡quiero conocerla! — declara con la emoción desbordando en cada palabra.

Apenas segundos después de que lo ha dicho, mi cerebro parece juntar las pequeñas piezas. Casi sin pensarlo, corro hacia la cocina, recordando la única chica de la que se podría estar refiriendo. Mi madre me mira con los ojos brillantes y húmedos, llenos de emoción y esperanza.

— N-no…no es lo que crees — digo casi suplicante. Estoy plenamente seguro, que ha sacado sus propias y siempre apresuradas conclusiones — Ella no…

—Ya te habías tardado — me reprocha con una sonrisa — pero bien ha valido la pena.

Sus pequeñas manos delinean el rostro de aquella chica, impresa en aquella fotografía. La veo colocarla en su lugar, tarareando aquella hermosa melodía infantil que tanto me gusta. Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no la escuchaba. —Esto no puede ser bueno— me digo agarrándome el rostro con una mano.

— Estoy ansiosa. Pronto estaré rodeada de nietos — ¡lo sabía! Nada bueno.

—Mamá — intento vanamente llamar su atención. No puedo permitirle dejarle hacerse ilusiones — No es lo que crees. Solo es trabajo — le digo, percatándome de que me ha ignorado.

—¿Ya fijaron la fecha? ¿De dónde es? Quiero conocer a sus padres…

Un resoplido escapa de mis labios, mientras me acerco a la mesa y me dejo caer sobre la silla. Es imposible intentar hacer que me escuche. Estoy más que seguro que en su imaginación, ya ha planeado mi vida por los próximos cincuenta años.

El sonido de la puerta y unos pasos acercándose, llaman mi atención. Conozco perfectamente esas pisadas. Un suspiro de alivio, escapa de mis labios. Cualquier cosa en estos momentos, es mejor que escuchar la interminable charla de mi madre, acercan de la procreación y el matrimonio, o de lo mucho que ha esperado este momento desde que nací.

Sinceramente ¿quién puede pensar en ese tipo de cosas, apenas nace un hijo? ¡Es ridículo!

— Esta es una mejor elección que aquella otra chica…— me dice pensativa, prestándome atención por primera vez.

—¡Mamá! — me quejo impaciente.

—Así que una chica — se escucha la voz burlona de Kuonji —¡Te lo tenías bien guardadito, Saotome! — me dice con diversión. Al parecer, le ha hecho gracia la escena que ha encontrado.

— Solo era una amiga del instituto, no tenía intenciones de nada con ella — explico cruzándome de brazos, visiblemente molesto por la algarabía.

—¡Genma querido! — Llama a mi padre, y para mi mala suerte, le enseña la fotografía. Pero algo ha llamado mi curiosidad; mi padre se ha tensado. Su nerviosismo es evidente.

Lo miro con seriedad, mientras el intenta evadirme a toda costa. Se ha dado cuenta que he notado su reacción. En un rápido movimiento abandona la cocina, apresurando a mi madre; la cual por supuesto, le ha ignorados rotundamente. Antes de seguirlo, me acerco a aquellas dos mujeres que parecen divertirse a mis costillas, y les arrebato la fotografía que nuevamente han tomado entre sus manos.

—Ha sido secuestrada — le informo a mi madre, dirigiéndome tras mi padre.

La escucho hablarme pidiendo explicaciones, pero no le hago caso. Estoy seguro que Kuonji se hará cargo de esa situación. Enseguida diviso a mi padre devorándose todos los aperitivos que mi madre ha servido. Está cómodamente sentado sobre el mullido sofá, sin que aparentemente, nada le preocupe.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes viejo? —le pregunto impaciente.

—No sé de qué hablas muchacho.

—Te has turbado cuando le has visto — le digo sentándome frente a él y acomodándome el blazer, en una actitud imponente. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, retándolo.

—No todo el que la mire, es un sospechoso — me declara, señalándome la foto.

—¿De dónde la conoces? — claramente mi sospecha sigue en pie, y estoy dispuesto a seguir mi interrogatorio, aunque se trate de mi propio padre.

—Es muy linda — me dice con una sonrisa confiada —pero no perece ser de tu tipo.

He fruncido el ceño entre molesto y dolido con aquellas palabras. Lo veo ponerse de pie y acercarse a la puerta, seguido de mi madre y Kuonji. Me ha molestado lo que ha dicho, pero eso no elimina la sospecha que ha despertado en mí. Estoy seguro que algo oculta, y lo voy a averiguar.

Kuonji me señala el reloj, haciéndome notar lo tarde que se ha hecho, para nuestra pequeña "entrevista". No me queda de otra que dejar de lado el asunto, por el momento. Pero ya arreglare cuentas con el viejo, que de eso no quepa la menor duda.

—

—

Apoyado del automóvil, y con las manos en los bolsillos, observo la escena que se está llevando a cabo, a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Mi compañera parece leer los labios de aquella pareja que discute libremente en la entrada de aquel elegante club; pero, no hay que ser un genio para adivinar lo que está sucediendo: un disgusto entre aquella chica de la vida galante y su proxeneta. Es sin duda alguna inconformidad de favoritismo.

Después de unos minutos de discusión y una escena un tanto indecente, el proxeneta se pierde por la entrada, dejando atrás a aquella chica. Momento que nosotros hemos aprovechado para acercarnos con libertad, dispuestos a aprovechar esta oportunidad.

—Mariko Konjo— la llamo por su nombre con una sonrisa galante, en cuanto la tengo a frente.

—¡Detectives!¿Que les trae por aquí? — pregunta seductoramente, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Ha pegado su cuerpo al mío, buscando hacerme caer en su juego.

—Tengo una "cita" con tu jefe— le respondo tomándola de las muñecas, en el preciso instante en que sus manos se dirigieron a la cinturilla de mi pantalón — …y tú eres mi pase de "prioridad" — la empujo levemente, incitándola a llevarnos al interior del club.

El guardia nos detiene, pero ella le coquetea con descaro, obligándolo a desistir.

El lugar es en realidad mucho más elegante que la fachada. Queda claro que los Kuno, no se limitan en cuestiones de gastos, y que para nada son modestos. Solo hay que ver a la clientela. Un par de chicas se acercan con intenciones de "jugar", y no puedo evitar reírme. Han confundido a Kuonji con un "chico lindo". Un codazo es lo que recibo por parte de ella, mientras Mariko nos conduce a la parte de arriba, a la zona de exclusividad.

Un par de guardias nos retienen, y sin que podamos hacer nada por seguirla, la chica ha ingresado a una de las pequeñas salas. En tan solo un par de minutos, la joven ha vuelto a salir sonriente.

—Mi querido Kuno, está encantado de recibirlos — nos dice invitándonos a pasar.

—Detectives, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? —pregunta Tatewaki, recostado en un sillón tantra, color plata. Mariko se dirige a él, pero este se incorpora, haciéndola a un lado. Sinceramente, la visión no es nada agradable, pero debo investigar.

—Akane Tendo —le menciono enseñándole la foto, yendo directamente al meollo del asunto.

— Siempre tan directo, detective— me dice, dejando en claro, que no es la primera vez que nos vemos —, pero que debería saber yo — lo veo estirar la mano para tomar la fotografía, pero en un autorreflejo, la he metido de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi blazer. Claramente, esta acción no ha sido más que un producto de mis celos. Me ha dado cierta repulsión, al saber si quiera, que ha intentado tocar su retrato.

—El vocero de la familia Tendo, ha sido asesinado — Kuonji le ha entregado la foto de Hikaru Gosunkugi, en lugar de la de Akane —, estamos seguros que el caso está relacionado con la desaparición de la señorita Tendo — ninguno de los dos, hemos dejado de observar con atención, la reacción del Tatewaki. Tanto mi compañera como yo, estamos en busca de algún indicio que lo delate como sospechoso.

—Es bien conocida la identidad de los trabajadores de los Tendo — dice llevándose una copa a los labios —, pero no comprendo, que tengo ver con eso.

—Sé que has estado acosando a la chica, los últimos meses — le digo analizándolo, buscando algún punto de quiebre en su actitud.

—Es una mujer hermosa, digna de formar parte de la familia Kuno— dice sin reserva, con sus claras intenciones pasmadas en sus palabras. Sus ojos muestran una claro deseo de posarse sobre ella, de manera impúdica.

En un acto imprudente, me he movido de mi lugar y lo he tomado de la vestimenta, haciéndolo doblarse por la fuerza ejercida. Aunque es mucho más alto que yo, la fuerza y rapidez con la que me he movido, lo han puesto de rodillas frente a mí, haciendo que sus guardaespaldas me rodeen. Una sonrisa arrogante se ha formado en mis labios, al notar que no son oponentes para mí. Él los ha detenido con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, quitándole la diversión al asunto.

Kuonji se acercado a mí y me ha tomado del brazo, en un intento de tranquilizarme. Sin muchas ganas, lo he liberado de mi agarre, recordando nuestra posición y nuestra prioridad. En estos momentos, cualquier acto que desencadene un problema entre el departamento de justicia y un grupo criminal, podría costarnos la veracidad y solidez del caso; colocando a la chica en un grave peligro.

Lo veo ponerse de pie y acomodarse la ropa, con una sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente en los labios. Es una clara muestra de quien tiene el control en esos momentos, y de quien va ganando la contienda. Los guardias nos han rodeado, señalándonos la puerta. Obviamente, ya no nos quieres ahí.

—Si se algo, no dudare en informarles — dice con hipocresía, y una sonrisa triunfal, mientras los guardias nos escoltan a la salida.

—No dudes que yo me hare cargo de todo — le llevo la contraria — y me ocupare del responsable en su momento— le digo con arrogancia, antes de abandonar el lugar.

—

—

—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! — me reclama mi compañera. Ha sido evidente que he perdido el control, dejándome llevar por un impulso. Al final, no hemos obtenido nada, solo he arruinado la "entrevista"

— No iba a decirnos nada de todos modos — contesto evadiendo el tema. Puedo sentir su mirada fija sobre mí. Estoy seguro, que ya no parezco el mismo de siempre. He dejado que mi pequeño problema personal, interfiera en el caso.

—¿Qué ha sido eso de todos modos? — vuelve a preguntar, llena de curiosidad. Me regaño mentalmente por mi descuido, por dejarme a mí mismo en evidencia ante ella. Por no ser más cuidadoso y controlarme. Me doy cuenta que esto me está rebasando, esa chica Tendo; se está convirtiendo en un gran problema para mí. Me está comenzando a enloquecer.

—Nada — respondo secamente. Lo que menos quiero, es que siga indagando.

—A mí me parece fueron celos — dice con una risita y un tono melódico, burlándose de mí.

La observo fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y una seriedad aplastante; comienza a incomodarme su interrogatorio. Tal parece que sospecha algo, y no se equivoca, sus sospechas no son para nada erradas. ¡¿Desde cuándo las mujeres se convirtieron en un problema?!, me cuestiono mentalmente, ante lo que esta sucediendo. Me parece inaudito que de la noche a la mañana, me estén volviendo loco.

—Te ha pillado la chica — me dice con diversión. Me ha quedado claro, que la situación para ella, es del todo divertida.

Una sisa burlona escapa de sus labios; mientras me pica con el dedo en el brazo, en espera de mi respuesta afirmativa. Solo puedo mirarla molesto y fatigado, estoy consciente que esto solo es el inicio de todo. Ahora, mi vida se está convirtiendo en un circo para locos.

—Nada que ver, solo es trabajo — le digo impaciente y con fingida ofensa, hacia mi persona.

—Ajá — como era de esperarse, en su tono me doy cuenta que no me ha creído ni media palabra — eso ni tú te lo crees.

Se ha subido al auto, y no me queda más que imitarla, con el claro desanimo transpirando por cada uno de mis poros. Si el jefe se entera, es cien por ciento seguro que estoy fuera del caso.

—Él la tiene — me dice repentinamente, mientras me ajusto el cinturón, y pongo en marcha el automóvil. La miro sin entender y solamente sonríe divertida — Mariko, esta celosa. Kuno la ha estado evitando, por otra chica. De eso discutían.

—Ya veo — murmuro pensativo. Me doy cuenta de que se refiere a la discusión entre Konjo y su proxeneta — esto va a ser divertido.


	6. Alma perversa

Ø

**Alma perversa**

Ø

—

—

Con agilidad he impactado aquel golpe mortal contra su pecho, sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar. Lentamente se desploma ante mí, cediendo ante el infortunio de haberme conocido, manteniendo la mirada fija y sosteniendo el filo del arma entres sus manos.

—A-a-kane — ha susurrado mi nombre con dificultad. Puedo claramente sentir sobre mí, su mirada confundida, implorando una explicación; sin embargo, no entiendo, no comprendo lo que ha sucedido. Estábamos bien hace unos momentos, y ni yo misma alcanzo a comprender el motivo de tal atrocidad — ¿P-p-por qué? — su voz, más que un reclamo, denota una gran desilusión, mientras su agonía se extiende a un punto desconcertante. Claramente me doy cuenta de su resistencia, aún ante lo inevitable.

—Lo…lo siento…esta soy yo — le respondo con dolor, pero con una seguridad implacable. Mi rostro serio e impasible, dejan clara muestra de mi decisión. Para mí, ya no hay marcha atrás. Era inevitable mi acción, debo proteger mi legado aún a costa de mi propio corazón.

Aquellos ojos que durante todo este tiempo me han mirado con ternura y amor, me miran con perdón, sin ápice de resentimiento en mi contra; mientras lentamente se van apagando, y el brillo de la vida va desapareciendo de ellos, abandonándolos. Un líquido caliente corre por mis mejillas, sorprendiéndome. Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que derrame una de ellas por alguien, y aquí están, traicionándome. Lágrimas inesperadas corriendo por mi rostro, en pos de aquel extraño que se ha clavado en lo más profundo de mi ser, y que se lleva consigo, una parte de mi existencia.

Ha extendido su brazo hacia mí, acariciando mi rostro y secando en el proceso, a aquellas traidoras que han osado desafiarme. Sin pensarlo un segundo, afianzo con más fuerza la empuñadura de la Katana, dispuesta a terminar con la aflicción de ambos.

—Cuanto más rápido, mejor— me digo a mi misma, en un intento de convencerme de lo razonable de tan bestial acto.

En un acto instintivo de protección a mi siniestra alma, cierro los ojos; mientras doy vuelta el filo de la hoja, cortando y arrancando el último suspiró de ambas almas.

El dolor me ha invadido reforzando mis barreras, las cuales se han vuelto indestructibles; dispuestas a no dejarse doblegar una vez más. Esta atrocidad, ha cumplido su objetivo: arrancar de mí cualquier pensamiento dubitativo, que pueda destruir mi cruel imperio.

Una guerrera no debe tener debilidades, y yo, he acabado con la única que pertenecía a mi alma.

Un sollozo escapa de forma inevitable, ahogándome, traicionándome. La contracción de mi diafragma es inminente, dejando salir una tras otra, aquella emisión ruidosa de aire que demuestra el dolor del que me he vuelto presa. Sin poder evitarlo, muevo mi mano retirando la filosa arma del inerte cuerpo, fijando mis irises castaños en la profundidad de aquel vacío azul.

Un hilillo carmesí corre por la comisura de sus labios, aquellos que no tuve la oportunidad de explorar. Su rostro se muestra apacible, ocultando el cruel deceso, demostrando una aceptación de mí como su cruel verdugo.

Aquel vestido blanco que poseo, se ha impregnado del cálido líquido color granate, haciéndome consciente de mi atrocidad, y por primera vez, el miedo me invade. Miedo, un aliado que se ha vuelto en mi contra, en el momento en que he decidido arrancar la vida de aquel joven de cabellos azabaches.

¸.•´¸.•*

Me he incorporado con brusquedad sobre aquel extraño lecho. Mis manos afianzan con fuerza aquellas desconocidas sabanas de seda blanca, mientras el sudor frío recorre mi rostro. Esa sensación de vacío inunda mi alma, obligándome a fijar mis ojos en aquella blanca pared, perteneciente a mi prisión, y no puedo hacer más que perderme en ella, con la confusión latente en mis pupilas.

Todo ha sido un sueño, un muy cruel y doloroso sueño que ha turbado la tranquilidad de mi alma. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con perturbarme cada noche? No, claro que no. Ese ridículo sueño que me ha doblegado como heredera del clan Tendo, no ha sido suficiente. Ahora, se ha ocupado de turbarme, calando en lo más hondo de mi ser, de mis sentimientos.

— Haber tenido pesadilla — escucho la voz de Shampoo, cargada de seriedad y preocupación.

No ha sido la primera noche y mucho menos creo que sea la última; pero sin duda, un conflicto interno se ha desatado dentro de mí y ella lo sabe.

— No es nada — le digo intentando inútilmente forjar una sonrisa.

—Los anhelos de tu corazón, haberse vuelto en tu contra — me dice ignorando mis palabras, mientras me ofrece una taza de té — Tener que ser muy guapo…y fuerte, o estar segura que no tenerte así —una sonrisa burlona se ha formado en sus labios.

— ¡Debes estar de broma, Shampoo!, sabes muy bien que yo no…

—Ya, ya, yo saber que tu odiar a los hombres — me dice moviendo la mano, restándole importancia a mi queja— Shinnosuke ser un hombre.

—No es lo mismo, él es diferente— le digo entendiendo su punto. Ella tiene razón al intentar hacerme ver lo contradictorio de mi propia opinión. Me mira con el ceño fruncido, demostrando su total desacuerdo conmigo.

—Akane, hasta donde saber, ser tu novio — me dice con fastidio e impaciencia, y un resoplido cargado de frustración escapa de mis labios.

Sin siquiera pensarlo se ha alejado de mí, dándome la espalda. Esta molesta, puedo sentirlo. Una mueca divertida se forma en mi rostro, se lo mucho que le hace rabiar mi actitud.

— No está mal — digo dándole un sorbo a mi té, despertando la curiosidad de la amazona, quien de un ágil movimiento se ha situado frente a mí.

—¡¿Haberlo visto!?, ¡ser increíble! Después de tantos meses, tú al fin conocerle — me dice con emoción, tal y si fuera una colegiala de instituto.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo…? No recuerdo haber mencionado que… — no tiene caso, Shampoo siempre parece ir un paso adelante. Inhalo todo el aire que mis pulmones me permiten, tratando de olvidar el asunto y buscando un poco de tranquilidad.

— Comenzaba a creer que tan solo ser un tonto sueño — me dice con picardía. Es evidente que le fascina verme en esta situación, y no piensa perder la oportunidad de molestarme un poco.

—¡Es solo un sueño, Shampoo!

El estruendoso y molesto ruido de la puerta, ha interrumpido nuestra conversación. Un muy conocido y desagradable aroma, ha impregnado toda la habitación.

—Kodachi — murmuró con desgana, ante la presencia de la rosa negra. Esa mujer, es realmente insoportable y molesta.

—No tienes opción, Akane Tendo — me dice arrojándome un objeto que me resulta de lo más familiar. Haciendo uso de mi fuerza de voluntad, logro ocultar mi sorpresa e incertidumbre, haciéndole frente con la mirada fija; sin embargo, Shampoo ha intentado ir contra ella, cegada por la ira.

—¡No! — ha sido lo único que le he dicho, tomándola del brazo para evitar el enfrentamiento. La china me mira con seriedad y sorpresa, desafiándome con la mirada. Un leve asentimiento es la muda comunicación entre las dos, suficiente para aplacar la furia amazona que se está desatando en ella e inmediatamente retomo mi posición firme y retadora frente a la rosa negra.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kodachi?

— No sé lo que mi hermano ha visto en una plebeya como tú, pero te has convertido en un molesto capricho. La ceremonia será por la mañana, prepárate — dice abandonando la habitación, y al igual que siempre, esa molesta risa no ha faltado.

Sin bajar la guardia, nos quedamos con la mirada fija en la puerta por donde se ha ido, hasta que transcurre el tiempo necesario para poder respirar con tranquilidad.

— Ha llegado la hora de divertirse — le digo a mi amiga, con una sonrisa ladina y colocando entre sus manos, aquellas destrozadas gafas.

— Ese tonto Mouse, solo sabe ocasionar problemas — me dice en un suspiro, correspondiéndome con la misma sonrisa que adorna mi rostro.

Ambas sabemos que no hay de que preocuparse, no es tan fácil deshacerse de Mouse; pero eso no quita la posibilidad de tener que luchar solas. Ya no podemos confiar en nadie más para sacarnos de este aprieto.

—

—


	7. Entre la realidad y la fantasía

Ø

**Entre la realidad y la fantasía**

Ø

—

—

Me incorporo con brusquedad, mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad de la noche. El cruel silencio nocturno, es interrumpido por el impaciente sonido de la alarma sobre mi buró. El sudor corre por mi rostro e inevitablemente me llevo las manos al pecho, y bajo el rostro inspeccionado la zona una vez más, en un intento de comprobar que todo está donde debe estar. Un suspiro de alivio escapa de mis labios, al darme cuenta que tan solo ha sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que me resulta de lo más inquietante.

Abatido, abandono mi lecho con parsimonia. —_Una deliciosa taza de té, calmará los ánimos_—me digo a mi mismo, dirigiéndome hacia la cocina. Me doy cuenta que este sueño, debería cambiar mis perspectivas acerca de Akane; pero no lo hace. Esa chica, me ha trastornado hasta a un punto que no puedo dar marcha atrás. Se ha metido en mi vida a través de mis sueños, y verla acabar conmigo en uno de ellos, no cambia nada.

El incipiente chillido de la tetera, hace eco al mismo tiempo que mi móvil decide ser parte causal de mi insomnio; sin embargo, internamente agradezco a quien ha decidido interrumpir mi descanso a deshoras. Después de todo, ni siquiera lograre volver a dormir.

— Kuonji — respondo la llamada con seriedad después de leer el nombre en la pequeña pantalla, mientras la susodicha ha comenzado a darme los informes pertinentes. Parece adormilada, y no la culpo. Los operativos repentinos, son parte de nuestro trabajo — voy para allá — digo sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, y me muevo hacia mi habitación dispuesto a vestirme. La adrenalina ha comenzado a elevarse dentro de mí, por tan solo saber a lo que estoy por enfrentarme.

¸.•´¸.•*

Tan solo me ha llevado tres minutos llegar al punto de reunión. Es increíble lo que uno es capaz de hacer en situaciones de emergencia. Eso sin contar el hecho de que me habré llevado varios semáforos en rojo, pero una de las ventajas de ser detective es que no tendrá consecuencias.

El sonido de las llantas al frenar, ha llamado la atención de mis colegas, y Kuonji se acerca justo al momento que he descendido con prisa del vehículo.

—Llegas tarde — me dice, y yo solamente enarco las cejas y una sonrisa de arrogancia se instala en mis labios.

—No lo creo — le digo acomodándome la corbata — ¿Qué tenemos?

—Eres mucho más arrogante que el jefe — me dice sonriente — nuestras investigaciones nos han dado lo que queríamos. El informante ha confirmado nuestras sospechas y, se nos ha dado la orden de irrumpir en la mansión. La chica ha estado dentro todo este tiempo. Hay un subterráneo con celdas, pero no será nada fácil llegar hasta ella. Debemos tener éxito porque la moverán por la mañana.

—Eso no será problema — le afirmo con seriedad, mientras la veo extender los planos que Tsubasa ha entregado a la división. Me explica la operación y los puntos estratégicos donde se encuentran los guardias, mientras nuestros colegas ya han tomado posiciones.

— No te lo tomes a la ligera y concéntrate — me reprende mi compañera. Entiendo perfectamente su inquietud, no he sido el mismo desde que Akane se ha vuelto una obsesión y ha decidido abarcar casi el cien por ciento de mi atención.

—¿Estás listo, Saotome? — me pregunta Daisuke acercándose a mí. Tan solo asiento con la cabeza, lleno de total seriedad y me limito a estrechar su mano. Desde que este caso inicio, no he vuelto a trabajar con él. Al parecer, Hibiki tiene intenciones de dejar a Kuonji como mi compañera. Lástima, no es lo mismo que trabajar con Daisuke. Nunca ha de ser igual desde que se trate de una chica.

— ¡Vamos! — doy la orden justo en el momento que he comenzado a saltar por los tejados. Kuonji me sigue de cerca seguida de Hiroshi y Daisuke. Tan solo estamos a una esquina de distancia, para no alertar a los guardias.

Me detengo guareciéndome en un árbol, mientras a distancia puedo observar a Sayuri noquear a un guardia en la entrada de la estación de control de seguridad de la mansión. Esos juguetitos que utiliza, dan miedo. No me gustaría estar en el lugar del tipo que ha sido electrocutado. Seguro dormirá un par de horas.

Los chicos han tomado la estación y han desactivado las alarmas sin armar un mayor alboroto que los guardias tirados y plácidamente descansando. Han dado de la orden de vía libre en un tiempo record, lo que significa que es el momento de actuar. Sin pensarlo, me impulso desde mi escondite y atravieso por encima el muro de la mansión de un solo salto, aterrizando en la azotea. Desde mi posición, puedo claramente observar el interior de la mansión, y he localizado a los guardias que debemos pasar. —_No serán un mayor problema_— me digo internamente con una sonrisa confiada, al darme cuenta que no tienen nada de extraordinario.

Me muevo con cautela, mientras mentalmente trazo mi estrategia. La ventaja de ser un artista marcial, es que puedo ocultar mi presencia del enemigo.

De un solo golpe, derribo a los guardias que cuidan la explanada y avanzo hacia la entrada dispuesto a derribar la puerta, pero una impactante visión me detiene en el trayecto.

— ¿Qué pasa, porque te has tardado? — me dice mirándome con esa sonrisa que me hipnotiza. Su aspecto ingenuo, desarma a cualquiera, incluso a mí. Sin embargo, no puedo ocultar mi sorpresa al tenerla de frente. Pestañeo un par de veces, tratando despejar mi mente; intentando recuperar un poco de cordura, si es que me queda algo. Estoy sorprendido, anonadado; no esperaba verla ahí, tan tranquila y sonriente, esperándome. Me pregunto si estaré soñando, si todo esto, será una más de mis absurdas fantasías. ¿Acaso me habré quedado dormido?, o es que acaso no he despertado y todo ha sido parte de un sueño, de mi extremo deseo por encontrarla, por rescatarla — ¿Qué sucede? — me pregunta nuevamente, seria y preocupada; mientras ha estirado su delicada mano hacia mí, invitándome a tomarla entre las mías.

Solo puedo negar con la cabeza e incorporarme dispuesto a aceptar la invitación. No quiero, no pretendo desairarla por ningún motivo. ¿Acaso, alguien puede hacerlo? No lo creo. He deseado este momento desde hace meses, no estoy dispuesto a dejar ir la oportunidad.

— Es difícil dar contigo — le digo con una sonrisa de medio lado, un tanto atrevido a mi parecer — eres muy escurridiza — bromeo.

Ella, tan solo sonríe complacida. Parece feliz de tener toda mi atención.

—No importa, ya estás aquí — me dice colgándose de mi brazo y, entonces levanto la mirada y me quedo pasmado, al ver aquel árbol de ciruelos donde solemos platicar en nuestros encuentros.

— Esto...es imposible — murmuro, y ella me mira sorprendida. Ignoro su reacción enfrascándome en mis pensamientos, dejando que mi razonamiento actúe y me permita saber lo que en realidad está sucediendo — Akane — la llamo tragando con dificultad. A pesar de mi deducción y el hecho de que no quiero dejar este momento después de tres noches de pesadillas, debo hacerlo — Esto no es real, yo... lo siento — le digo, observando cómo me mira intrigada. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, ignorando la visión de ella, y los vuelvo a abrir.

Apenas he logrado esquivar un trío de dagas y una espátula se ha interpuesto en el camino de un látigo de acero. Solamente puedo resoplar aliviado, y me doy cuenta que Kuonji ha intervenido justo tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Ranma? — me increpa con molestia, sorprendiéndome por la familiaridad con la que me ha tratado; sin embargo, puedo observar dureza en su mirar, y un leve gesto de alivio — Concéntrate de una vez, estás comprometiendo el operativo. No es hora de fantasear.

—Solo me distraje un poco. Nada por lo que preocuparse o disgustarse — le digo con altanería. Estoy seguro que mi arrogancia, no tiene límites.

Derribo la puerta de un solo golpe, habiendo dejado atrás a una muy seguramente enfadada Kuonji. Tiene razón, debo dejar de soñar. Sobre todo si estoy despierto o en medio de algo importante. Pero no es algo que yo haya buscado. De hecho, estoy igualmente sorprendido. Le atribuyo esta alucinación a mi falta de descanso, después de todo, no es normal pasar tres días sin dormir a causa de las absurdas pesadillas.

Resoplo frustrado, esa chica va a acabar conmigo. O peor aún, hará que acaben conmigo.

¸.•´¸.•*

En tan solo unos minutos, he derribado a todos los guardias a mi paso. Kuonji y yo, nos hemos separado por el largo pasillo que conduce al subterráneo. El insistente pedido de auxilio de una chica, es prioridad y Kuonji ha decidido hacerse de Akane y, se lo he permitido. Mi deber es primero, además, nada apunta que en realidad Akane se encuentre ahí. Estoy seguro que si estuviera, por alguna razón, sentiría su presencia. Eso y el hecho de que no hay guardias más experimentados. Ni siquiera Ninomiya ni el mismo Kuno se encuentran ahí. Todo indica que han descubierto a nuestro informante o alguien les aviso que veníamos.

Al final de uno de los pasajes, he encontrado dos habitaciones con un par de chicas en el interior. Al parecer, a juzgar por su aspecto, son extranjeras. Intento interrogarlas para obtener información de otras chicas o de Akane y la China, pero no me entienden mucho y no logran articular palabra en mi idioma. Por lo que puedo identificar, son Rusas, así que no podre obtener nada hasta tener un traductor, y eso, será hasta mañana en la estación.

Hiroshi y Daisuke han llegado hasta nosotros, y se han hecho cargo, a pesar de la reticencia de las jóvenes que no rebasan más allá de los diecisiete o dieciocho años de edad. Al parecer, Sayuri les ha inspirado confianza.

He ido al encuentro de Kuonji, y la he encontrado en compañía de un equipo revisando una de las habitaciones. Están tomando huellas y evidencia, pero el aroma de esa habitación, me resulta familiar; lo cual es realmente extraño, porque nunca antes lo había sentido. Después de todo, no se puede conocer el aroma de una persona a través de un sueño. Nada tiene sentido.

— Se la han llevado — me dice Kuonji, enseñándome una bolsa plástica, de aquellas que se ocupan para colocar la evidencia.

— Una horquilla de oro — murmuro sorprendido, apoderándome de la bolsa para poder observar muy bien el objeto.

No, no estoy equivocado. Una horquilla japonesa hecha de oro, con una flor de ciruelo blanca adornada por un diamante en el centro, y revestimiento de oro en el borde de la flor. Ese es el contenido de dicha bolsa. Mi rostro ha adquirido seriedad, producto de la incógnita que se ha formado en mi interior.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es de oro? — me pregunta Kuonji intrigada.

— Es de mi madre — le respondo como autómata — al menos lo era. No entiendo… ¿cómo…?

¸.•´¸.•*

Después de revisar la residencia a detalle, hemos abandonado el operativo sin ningún éxito. La extracción de la chica Tendo ha fallado. El proceso de recuperación no se ha concretado. Al parecer, se han adelantado a nuestro plan, lo cual no puede significar nada bueno.

Me he quedado con la evidencia de la horquilla, después de que la han analizado. En vez de resolver el caso, parece que hemos retrocedido mucho más y, nos ha quedado más que una incógnita por resolver. Al menos una, incluye directamente a Nodoka a Saotome y, particularmente a mí.

¸.•´¸.•*

— ¿Estar bien? — Escuchó la voz de Shampoo romper el silencio de nuestro "pacifico" desayuno. Supongo que estar abstraída no ha sido una buena idea — ¿Ser por la boda o por el sueño? — vuelve a preguntar intrigada. Solamente muevo la cabeza haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Sí, es cierto que he ganado tiempo al acceder realizar la boda por voluntad propia y esa idea me atormenta, pero nada como las tres inquietantes noches que he tenido y, esta mañana ha sido realmente extraña.

—Sabes que la boda nada más ha sido para ganar tiempo — le respondo fríamente.

—Entonces es por el sueño — me dice ignorándome categóricamente. Ya hemos discutido ese asunto, y ha quedado más que claro el plan. Seguiré retrasando todo con mis exigencias y manejaré la situación a mi antojo. Estoy segura que Kuno las tolerara confiado.

—No ha sido un sueño — le digo con un deje de preocupación— Después de que esos rufianes nos trasladaron a este lugar, no pude volver a dormir. Todo ha sido como una alucinación, un trance. Es como si soñara despierta.

Estoy segura que Shampoo me tildará de loca.

— Akane, haber hecho una conexión — me dice sonriendo con diversión — eso significa que pensar en él. Haberle llamado.

Su sonrisa burlona, me hace regalarle una mirada cortante. Es una amazona, y es china. Es completamente lógico que crea en ese tipo de cosas sobrenaturales, pero yo no.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que es un él? —preguntó con frialdad, pero ni se inmuta. Tan solo sonríe divirtiéndose a expensas de mí situación.

—Tarde o temprano, tener que enfrentar — me dice retomando la revista que leía minutos antes — Esto ser muy divertido.

Una carcajada que me causa una molestia exasperante, sale de sus labios.

—No acabes con mi paciencia — la amenazó y la veo sonreír, a lo que no puedo evitar que una leve sonrisa se forme también en mis labios. Shampoo, mueve la cabeza negativamente ante este hecho, mientras yo enfoco mi mirada en mi taza de té, sintiéndome repentinamente contrariada. Con ella, es difícil mantener un perfil bajo.

¸.•´¸.•*


End file.
